Stand By My Side
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Hiei Learns Keiko has been cheating on Yusuke for some time and is ready to abandon him and their child. Hiei protects them when Yusuke learns the truth and is shock and unsure what to believe. Request one-shot, Hiei/Yusuke


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 with Hiei/Yusuke. I have no idea how this came to be other then some angst and cheating Keiko. There may be some ooc though not exactly sure.**

**Disclaimer-Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I just own Yusuke's child I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Stand By My Side

Summary: Hiei Learns Keiko has been cheating on Yusuke for some time and is ready to abandon him and their child. Hiei protects them when Yusuke learns the truth and is shock and unsure what to believe.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's cheating on him?" Hiei all but growl clenching his fists together glaring at Youko who stares coolly at him while Shuichi sighs softly pinching the bridge of his nose.<p>

"As I said Hiei Keiko is cheating on Yusuke for the past seven months leaving him to take care of their child." Youko replies dully seeing his friend is just standing before beckoning Kurama to follow him.

Shuichi gives Hiei a look of a silent plead to help Yusuke before following the other to somewhere else. The fire demon just sighs leaning against the wall lost in his thoughts. Its true he hasn't seen Yusuke for almost three months but he been busy.

Its time to go visit him and of course his little godson at that to. Should he be the one to tell Yusuke the truth? He can't decide as he walks off hoping it would come to mind while going over to Yusuke's for that needed visit.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a nice house, Hiei shifts one foot to another hearing his godson crying as if wanting something and someone tripping. He roll his eyes ringing the door bell just as Yusuke calls for him to come in. He just smirk seeing the little year old in the high chair laughs at the sight of him while Yusuke wipes the baby food of off his head.<p>

"Hiei its good to see you," the man replies standing up blushing slightly as Hiei continues to smirk a bit more. "Just pick up Kyo for me, Hiei."

Hiei picks up his godson listening to the babbling while gazing around asking neutrally, "Where is your wife?"

"Hm, probably still at work though I can't be sure since I just came home with Kyo about four minutes ago" Yusuke answers tapping his chin in thought when a sound in their bedroom reaches his ears.

Hiei having a bad feeling when Yusuke add, "We should check that out.."

He pass Kyo over walking with Yusuke up the stairs to the master bedroom when voices could be heard.

"Does your idiot of a husband knows you are home?"

"Not at all though why should it be his concern? All he seems to care about is his friends especially Hiei or whatever his name is and that brat as well."

"Damn woman you are like an icy maiden aren't you," The male voice purrs making Yusuke's heart sink in his chest.

Is Keiko cheating on him? Sure their marriage has been rocky ever since she found out she was pregnant with Kyo. Does she really hate him that much? Unable to think anymore thoughts and Hiei's soft hiss of a warning to just go back to the kitchen went unheard. He opens the door to find his heart rip to shreds at the sight of his wife in another man's arms in their bed.

Hiei's temper higher since he never like her anyways that he snap, "What the fuck do you think you are Bitch? I thought you love your husband and child?"

Keiko glares at the shorter man snarling out, "If you care so much keep them! I don't want Yusuke anymore and I ready to divorce them."

Hiei shouts at the woman making her and her lover to run out of the room, "I prefer taking care of them then letting a damn bitch like you. I stand by Yusuke's side ever since you two got married. Who did he have to talk with when I begin suspecting you start cheating on your husband? I love Yusuke and want to be with him!"

Yusuke stares at Hiei with shock hearing the words being said. His heart slowly beats a bit faster in his chest. Sure his feelings for Keiko is love but it been changing but now its gone. Does he love Hiei? The way his heart is racing and trying not to blush as he continues to stare. He didn't expect Hiei to turn around and kiss him. Kyo barely stirs in Yusuke's arms but stares at his godfather kissing his daddy.

He said his first words other then daddy, "Papa wiss Daddy!"

Both adults stares at the year old surprise to find he just giggles before closing his eyes to fall asleep. Yusuke blush lightly whispering, "Stand by me."

"Always will," Hiei answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: First time I write HieiYusuke so there be some ooc. I just own Kyo who is such a sweet darling. I hope you gusy like this one-shot. Please read and review.**


End file.
